halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tano 'Szalaom
Tano 'Szalaom was a Sangheili Zealot who served as the leader of a lance that specialized in high-priority demolition operations. Later, he would serve as one of the commanders of Separatist forces during the Battle of High Charity. 'Szalaom was killed during the battle by a group of three Jiralhanae after he killed their pack leader, Thanatos. Biography Life prior to the war 'Szalaom was born in November 2506. His father was a prominent Sangheili councillor, and his mother worked as a weapons manufacturer. Like most Sangheili, Tano was raised by his uncle, Buarqo, who served in the Covenant military. Tano was taught to hunt at a young age, and Buarqo also encouraged him to join the military when he was old enough. Unfortunately for Tano, Buarqo was called back into service in response to a small rebellion of heretics, and killed in action when Tano was eight years old. Another of Tano's uncles, Fsi'ous, reluctantly agreed to continue to raise Tano to adulthood. Unlike Buarqo, Fsi'ous mistreated Tano, making no attempt to hide the fact that he would rather have been called back into battle instead of Buarquo. He frequently verbally abused the young Tano, and this treatment gave Tano a "trust nobody" perspective that lasted for some time. He joined the Covenant military in 2521 (the -ee suffix being added to his name), and was trained by the stern Isna 'Galqokee. Tano 'Szalaomee progressed fairly rapidly during his training and demonstrated considerable marksmanship with theCovenant carbine. Completing his training in August of 2523, 'Szalaomee was transferred to a small lance led by the Sangheili Ultra'Dwerolqee. The lance was largely inactive for several months, mostly taking part in simple patrols, guarding various important locations, and taking part in a few simple extractions. The first true battle that the lance took part in involved a group of about 300 mutinous Kig-Yar stealing files from a database on the Covenant colony world Penance and Amnesty. The lance, along with three others, was sent to punish the Kig-Yar, locate the stolen files, and return them to the database. The Covenant forces engaged the Kig-Yar, who had fortified themselves in a medium-sized bunker. 'Dwerolqee's lance was assigned to force their way into the bunker and recover the files, while the other three lances placed explosives on, around, and inside the bunker. The Kig-Yar defended themselves, killing a number of Unggoy and several Sangheili, but were soon overwhelmed and most were killed. As 'Dewrolqee's lance fought its way towards the middle of the bunker, 'Szalaomee's friend Bako 'Grentralee killed the leader of the Kig-Yar by forcibly taking the Kig-Yar's own Type-31 rifle and shooting him through the chest with it. The lance found the stolen files in an inconspicuous chamber near the middle of the bunker, and escaped with them. The other lances then detonated the explosives, destroying the bunker and presumably killing any surviving Kig-Yar rebels. After the battle, 'Grentralee was promoted to the rank of Ultra for killing the leader of the Kig-Yar. The Human-Covenant War By the beginning of the Human-Covenant war, 'Szalaom had been promoted to the rank of Major, and was given command of a lance consisting of four Unggoy and two Minor Sangheili. The first battle that 'Szalaom took part in was a raid on the UNSC Monoceros Station. The attacking forces easily destroyed the station with minimal casualties, but the station's primary database was purged before the Covenant could retrieve any information from it. In 2529, 'Szalaomee's lance was temporarily transferred to a larger offensive force, which took part in the Battle of HAT-P-7 b. The Covenant, once again, attempted to steal data from an orbiting UNSC station to locate the Inner Colonies. The station's defense force fought back against the Covenant, but were eventually overwhelmed and pushed back. The offensive force reached the station's database, and two Huragok began extracting data. A UNSC lieutenant, R. Bernworth, managed to purge most of the database remotely, but the Huragok had already determined the locations of two colony worlds. As the offensive force prepared to leave station, a few surviving UNSC personnel were able to reactivate the station's automated turrets. 'Szalaomee took several bullets while protecting the Huragok, and his injuries were treated on the assault carrier, Endless Void. Many members of the offensive force were promoted for their success, including 'Szalaomee, who became an Ultra. Battle of Reach Later career Battle of High Charity and death Category:Sangheili